Der Schwan
Der Schwan (auch bekannt als Die Luke) ist die 3. Station der DHARMA Initiative. Sie wird am 16. Tag nach dem Absturz von Locke und Boone entdeckt. Die Schwan-Station war ursprünglich eine Forschungsstation, in der DHARMA Wissenschaftler die "einzigartigen elektromagnetischen Schwankungen" untersuchen sollten, die von der Insel ausgehen. Seit einem "Vorfall" muss ein Protokoll befolgt werden, in dem zwei Personen schichtweise alle 108 Minuten eine Taste drücken müssen. Dabei geht es um die Eingabe der Zahlen in einen Computer. Das Personal soll alle 540 Tage abgelöst werden. Als Resultat des Systemausfalls und der Aktivierung des Sicherungssystems ist die Station implodiert. An ihrer Stelle befindet sich seitdem ein großer Krater, der etwa eine Meile landeinwärts von der Absturzstelle von Flug 815 im südwestlichen Teil der Insel liegt. Geschichte DHARMA Initiative Es ist nicht viel über die Geschichte der Forschungen der DHARMA Initiative in dieser Station bekannt. Ob vor dem "Vorfall" bereits Personal in der Station leben musste, ist nicht bekannt. Seit der Einführung des Prokotolls werden jedoch Bewohner vorausgesetzt, die alle 540 Tage abgelöst werden. Die Leiche von Roger Linus trägt einen Overall mit dem Logo der Schwan-Station, es ist jedoch nicht sicher, ob er auch ein Bewohner der Station ist. Weitere Mitarbeiter der DHARMA Initiative überwachen die Bewohner der Schwan-Station von der Perlen-Station aus und führen Protokoll über ihre Aktivitäten. Die Bewohner der Schwan-Station wissen nichts von den Überwachungskameras. Der Besatzung der Perle wird mitgeteilt, dass in der Schwan-Station ein psychologisches Experiment durchgeführt wird. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Besatzung der Perlen-Station die wahren Teilnehmer des Experiments sind, da diese ebenfalls überwacht werden und ihre Protokolle nirgendwo ankommen. Wann Radzinsky in die Station eingezogen ist, ist nicht bekannt, aber sein Mitbewohner Kelvin Joe Inman ist irgendwann nach dem Golfkrieg 1991 dazugekommen. Nach einiger Zeit begeht Radzinsky im Wohnbereich der Station Selbstmord, während Kelvin schläft, indem er sich selbst in den Kopf schießt. Bis Desmonds Schiffbruch auf der Insel im Jahr 2001 lebt er allein in der Station. Kelvin und Desmond leben drei Jahre lang zusammen in der Station. Während dieser Zeit behauptet Kelvin, dass Desmond die Station nicht verlassen darf, da er sich außerhalb mit etwas infizieren würde. In Wirklichkeit repariert Kelvin jedoch bei seinen Ausflügen nach draußen Desmonds Segelboot und will damit von der Insel fliehen. Desmond bemerkt die Täuschung jedoch nach einiger Zeit und folgt Kelvin heimlich. Er konfrontiert an dem Tag, an dem Flug 815 abstürzt und bringt ihn aus Versehen um. Während Desmond in der Bucht ist, schafft er es nicht rechtzeitig, die Zahlen in den Computer einzugeben, was einen Systemausfall und den Aufbau von elektromagnetischer Kraft zufolge hat. Obwohl Desmond es im letzten Moment doch noch schafft, die Taste zu drücken, ist die elektromagnetische Kraft so groß, dass sie Flug 815 zum Absturz bringt und den Luftbruch verursacht. Desmond realisiert seine Rolle bei dem Absturz jedoch erst zwei Monate später. Er lebt 44 Tage lang alleine in der Station, bis die Überlebenden die Luke der Station aufsprengen. Kurz danach flieht Desmond aus der Station und überlässt sie den Überlebenden. Orientierungsfilm Hauptartikel: Schwan Orientierungsfilm Zu der Schwan-Station wurde 1980 ein Orientierungsfilm von der Hanso Foundation produziert, der neuen Bewohnern der Station ihren Ursprung und ihren Zweck erläutert. In dem Film, der hinter dem Buch "The Turn of the Screw" gelagert wird, gibt Dr. Marvin Candle einen kurzen Überblick über die Gründung der DHARMA Initiative und erklärt, dass in der Station ursprünglich Elektromagnetismus erforscht wurde. Durch einen "Vorfall" hat sich der Zweck der Station jedoch geändert. Dann erklärt er das Protokoll, welches die Bewohner der Station befolgen müssen, um einen weiteren Vorfall zu vermeiden. Nach der Vereinigung der Überlebenden des mittleren Teils mit den Überlebenden des Heckteils zeigt Mr. Eko Locke einen herausgeschnittenen Filmstreifen, den er in der Pfeil-Station gefunden hat. In diesem Teil erklärt Dr. Candle, dass der Computer nur dazu verwendet werden darf, alle 108 Minuten die Zahlen einzugeben und dass es das Projekt kompromittieren und zu einem weiteren Vorfall führen würde, wenn man den Computer dazu benutzt, um mit der Außenwelt zu kommunizieren. Der Bau des Schwans }} Die Anderen Die Anderen scheinen zunächst nichts über die Funktion der Schwan-Station zu wissen. Kurz nachdem die Überlebenden die Station betreten haben, erfahren die Anderen jedoch durch das Überwachungssystem von ihren Taten. Tom hat am 07. November 2004 (3 Tage nachdem die Überlebenden die Schwan-Station betreten haben) die Perlen-Station benutzt, um das Innere der Station zu observieren. Zwei Tage haben Benjamin Linus und Juliet die Perle besucht, um Jack kurz zu beobachten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt entwickelt Ben einen Plan, der stark suggeriert, dass die Anderen dazu in der Lage sind, von einem unbekannten Standpunkt aus Nachrichten an den Computer der Schwan-Station zu senden. Diese Nachrichten werden offenbar genutzt, um Michael zu kontaktieren. Im offiziellen Podcast vom 20. März 2007 bestätigt Carlton Cuse, dass die Anderen nicht von der Station wissen und daher Radzinsky, Kelvin Joe Inman und Desmond nicht der Säuberung mit den anderen Mitarbeitern der DHARMA Initiative umgebracht wurden. Während Ben ein Gefangener in der Schwan-Station ist, kommt es zu einem Einschluss, bei dem die Brandschutztüren automatisch herunterfahren. Locke wird dabei unter einer Tür eingeklemmt und schickt Ben durch einen Lüftungsschacht, damit er die Zahlen eingeben kann. Zunächst bestätigt dieser auch, dass er die Taste gedrückt hat, aber später behauptet er, dass er die Taste nicht gedrückt hat und dass trotzdem nichts passiert ist. Er erklärt, dass die Station ein "Witz" ist. Was genau Ben während dem Einschluss getan oder nicht getan hat, wurde bisher nicht erklärt. Ein Nebeneffekt des Einschlusses ist der Abwurf eines Versorgungspakets. Staffel 1 (Tag 1-44) Während der 1. Staffel von Lost ist der Versuch, die Schwan-Station zu betreten, eines der zentralen Handlungselemente. Dabei bezeichnen sie die Station nur als "die Luke", da dies der einzige Teil ist, den sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt kennen. Seitdem wird der Ausdruck "Luke" für die Eingänge der DHARMA-Stationen verwendet. Locke und Boone haben die Luke erstmals zufällig entdeckt. Als Locke seine Taschenlampe verliert, ertönt ein metallisches Geräusch, als diese auf den Boden aufschlägt. Zunächst graben sie die Erde um die Luke herum aus ohne jemandem davon zu erzählen. Ihr erster Versuch, sie zu öffnen, besteht aus einem großen Trebuchet, das ein Trümmerstück des Flugzeugs auf das Fenster der Luke schleudern soll. Der Plan geht jedoch nach hinten los, als sich bei dem Aufschlag ein Metallsplitter löst und sich in Lockes Bein bohrt. Die Luke übersteht den Versuch ohne einen Kratzer. Nach diesem Versuch hat Locke eine Vision, die zu Boones Tod führt. Dadurch bricht Locke über der Luke zusammen und schlägt wütend darauf ein, woraufhin ein Licht aus dem Fenster heraus scheint. Nachdem auch die anderen Überlebenden von der Luke erfahren haben, schaffen sie es, sie beim zweiten Versuch zu öffnen. Dazu holen sie Dynamit von der Black Rock und sprengen die Luke auf. Während die Ladungen vorbereitet werden, entdeckt Hurley, dass auf der Seite der Luke die Zahlen eingraviert sind und besteht darauf, dass sie nicht geöffnet werden darf. Er wird jedoch übergangen und die Luke wird geöffnet. Die Staffel endet mit einer Ansicht von Locke und Jack, die in den tiefen dunklen Schacht blicken, der sich unter der Luke befindet. Staffel 2 (Tag 44-67) In der zweiten Staffel betreten die Überlebenden die Station und treffen auf Desmond. Jack und Locke beschließen, ein Schicht-System zu entwickeln, bei dem sich immer zwei Personen gleichzeitig in der Station befinden, die abwechselnd den Computer bedienen. Locke glaubt, dass dieser Vorgang von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist. Als Locke und Eko jedoch das Orientierungsvideo der Perlen-Station sehen, verliert Locke seinen Glauben an die Bedienung des Computers, weil er zu dem Schluss kommt, dass die Bewohner der Schwan-Station nur ein psychologisches Experiment ist. Ekos Glauben an die Taste ist dadurch jedoch stärker geworden. Die Waffenkammer der Station dient währenddessen als Gefängniszelle für den Mann, der sich "Henry Gale" nennt. Während Locke alleine in der Station ist, kommt es plötzlich zu einem Einschluss und die Brandschutztüren schließen sich. Dabei wird Locke unter einer der Türen eingeklemmt und schickt den Gefangen durch einen Lüftungsschacht, damit dieser die Taste drückt. In der Zeit geht ein Schwarzlicht an und enthüllt Locke eine unsichtbare Karte auf der Brandschutztür. Nachdem Michael von den Anderen zurückgekehrt ist, erschießt er Ana-Lucia und Libby und befreit "Henry Gale", um einen Teil der Abmachung zu erfüllen, die er mit den Anderen getroffen hat, um Walt zurückzubekommen. Später beschließen Locke und Desmond, herauszufinden, was passiert, wenn die Taste nicht gedrückt wird und der Countdown abläuft, um endgültig herauszufinden, ob es sich um ein psychologisches Experiment handelt, oder nicht. Durch einen Trick locken sie Eko, der sich in den Computerraum eingeschlossen hat, heraus und lösen einen manuellen Einschluss aus. Während Eko daraufhin mit Charlies Hilfe versucht, die Brandschutztür zu sprengen, läuft der Countdown ab und es kommt zu einem Systemausfall. Der Zähler zeigt daraufhin Hieroglyphen an und Objekte aus Metall fliegen durch den Raum, weil sie von der elektromagnetischen Quelle hinter der Betonwand angezogen werden, während die gesamte Station erbebt. Desmond, der kurz zuvor durch den Protokollausdruck aus der Perlen-Station realisiert hat, dass Flug 815 deshalb abgestürzt ist, weil er die Taste nicht rechtzeitig gedrückt hat, kommt zusammen mit Locke zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen haben. Desmond ist gezwungen zu handeln und betritt einen Raum unter dem Boden. Darin erzeugt er mit dem Sicherungssystem die Entladung, woraufhin die gesamte Insel erbebt. Der Himmel färbt sich violett und überall sind laute Geräusche zu hören. Die Entladung wird von einer Abhörstation in der Arktis wahrgenommen. Durch die Entdeckung der elektromagnetischen Anomalie können die Mitarbeiter dieser Station anscheinend die Position der Insel herausfinden und informieren Penelope Widmore darüber. Staffel 3 (Tag 68-91) Nach der Implosion der Station befindet sich an ihrer Stelle ein großer Krater. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob durch die Aktivierung des Sicherungssystems die gesamte Station oder nur ein Teil zerstört wurde, aber es ist möglich, dass die Station in Zukunft nicht mehr besucht wird. Die Personen, die während der Entladung in der Station waren, haben dadurch verschiedene Veränderungen durchlebt. Locke wacht im Dschungel auf und hat seine Stimme verloren. Er baut sich eine Schwitzhütte und erfährt in einer Vision, dass er Eko retten muss. Nach dieser Vision erhält er seine Stimme zurück. Eko wird von einem Eisbär verschleppt und muss von Locke und Charlie gerettet werden. Danach hat er wiederholt Visionen von seinem toten Bruder Yemi. Desmond wacht ebenfalls im Dschungel auf. Er hat aus einem unbekannten Grund seine gesamte Kleidung verloren. Nach der Betätigung des Sicherungssystems hat er einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit ein zweites Mal durchlebt. Außerdem bekommt er Visionen von Charlies Tod. Hurley entdeckt später einen Bus der DHARMA Initiative, in dem sich die Leiche von Roger Linus befindet. Auf dem Overall ist das Logo der Schwan-Station abgedruckt. Außerdem befinden sich in dem Bus mehrere Paletten mit Bierdosen, auf denen ebenfalls das Logo der Schwan-Station abgedruckt ist. Die Station Die Schwan-Station wurde ursprünglich als wissenschaftliches Labor konstruiert, die seit der Entwicklung des Protokolls nach dem "Vorfall" dauerhaft besetzt ist. Obwohl die unterirdische Station in den 70er Jahren gebaut wurde, befinden sich darin Technologie und Hilfsmittel aus der Zeit, in der die Überlebenden sie entdeckt haben. Zweck Laut dem Orientierungsfilm war die Station ursprünglich ein Labor, in dem Wissenschaftler die "einzigartigen elektromagnetischen Schwankungen" der Insel untersuchen. Nach einem "Vorfall" wurde ein Protokoll eingeführt, nach dem die Bewohner der Station alle 108 Minuten einen Code in einen Computer eingeben müssen. Die Bewohner werden alle 540 Tage abgelöst. Ein weiterer indirekter Zweck besteht in Zusammenhang mit der Perlen-Station. Der Besatzung der Perlen-Station wird erklärt, dass die Bewohner der Schwan-Station nur an einem psychologischen Experiment teilnehmen. Von der Perle aus werden diese unwissentlich mit Kameras überwacht und ihre Handlungen werden protkolliert. Es stellt sich jedoch später heraus, dass die Bewohner der Perlen-Station die wahren Teilnehmer eines psychologischen Experiments sind, da diese ebenfalls heimlich überwacht werden und ihre Protokolle ungelesen entsorgt werden. Räume der Station Eingänge war das große Mysterium in der ersten Staffel]] :Hauptartikel: Die Luke (Schwan von außen) Es gibt insgesamt zwei Eingänge in die Station, die sich an den entgegengesetzten Enden des Korridors der Station befinden. An dem einen Ende befindet sich ein langer vertikaler Schacht mit einer stählernen Luke und am anderen Ende eine einfach Tür, auf deren Außenseite das Logo der Station abgebildet ist. An der Seite des Korridors ist ein Teil der Wand eingestürzt und mit Beton versiegelt. Dahinter scheint sich eine sehr starke magnetische Quelle zu befinden, die metallische Objekte wie Jacks Schlüssel oder Ekos Kreuz anzieht. Auf der Innenseite der Luke steht der Schriftzug "Quarantäne". Die Leiter in dem Schacht darunter ist teilweise zerstört. Computerraum Hauptartikel: Schwancomputer Im Inneren einer geodätischen Kuppel befindet sich außerhalb des Wohnbereichs der Computerraum, in dem die Bewohner der Station ihre Aufgabe, die Taste zu drücken, ausführen. In der Mitte dieses Raums befindet sich der Computer der Station, in den die Bewohner nach dem Protokoll alle 108 Minuten die Zahlen eingeben müssen. In diesem Raum befinden sich verschiedene andere Maschinen, darunter Großrechner, Bandrekorder sowie zwei Oszilloskope. An der Wand befindet sich ein Countdown, der die Zeit anzeigt, die bis zur Eingabe der Zahlen verbleibt. Unterhalb des Computerraums befindet sich ein Kellerraum, der durch eine Tür im Boden erreichbar ist. In diesem Keller befindet sich das Sicherungssystem. Sollte es zu einem Systemausfall kommen (zum Beispiel durch eine fehlerhafte Befolgung des Protokolls) soll das Sicherungssystem die gesamte elektromagnetische Anomalie beenden. Desmond ist gezwungen, das System zu aktivieren, nachdem Locke den Computer zerstört hat. Die resultierende Entladung verursacht die Implosion der Station. Der Computer :Hauptartikel: Schwancomputer Der Computer dient dazu, alle 108 Minuten die Zahlen einzugeben und die Taste zu drücken. Wenn der Countdown anfängt, hat man noch 4 Minuten Zeit, um die Zahlen einzugeben. Einer der Angestellten sagt, dass die Zahlen "4 8 15 16 23 42" eingegeben werden müssen und dann "EXECUTE" gedrückt werden muss. Es wird in den Folgen und aufgedeckt, dass der Computer für die Kommunikation verwendet werden könnte. Michael kommuniziert mit seinem Sohn Walt, um ihn zurück zu erhalten. Michael bekam eine Anleitung, wie er die "Anderen" finden könnte. In der Perlen-Station, einer ähnlichen Station wie der Schwan, finden sie in einem Protokollausdruck die Geschichte des Schwan Computers. Wenn die Taste nicht gedrückt wird, wird ein Systemausfall Schaden anrichten. Brandschutztür Hauptartikel: Brandschutztür Innerhalb der Station gibt es mehrere Brandschutztüren, die den Wohnbereich und den Computerraum bei einem Einschluss versiegeln. Zunächst ertönt ein Warnsignal über die Lautsprecher, das den Einschlussvorgang ankündigt. Dann senken sich die Brandschutztüren und die Elektrizität wird beeinflusst, was daran zu sehen ist, dass die Lichter flackern. Während Benjamin Linus in der Schwan-Station gefangen gehalten wurde, kam es zu einem unerwarteten Einfluss, bei dem Locke unter einer Tür in der Nähe des Wandgemäldes eingeklemmt wird. Nachdem er Ben die Anweisung gegeben hat, durch einen Lüftungsschacht zu kriechen, um den Computer zu bedienen, gehen sämtliche Lichter aus und ultraviolette Lampen werden aktiviert. Durch das ultraviolette Licht wird eine handgezeichnete Karte auf einer Brandschutztür sichtbar, die mit vielen Gleichungen und Notizen auf Englisch und Latein erweitert wurde. Kelvin erklärt Desmond, dass Radzinsky herausgefunden hat, wie man eine Einschluss manuell auslöst, indem man zwei Kabel miteinander verbindet. Diese Methode ermöglicht es Kelvin, an der Karte zu arbeiten, die Radzinsky begonnen hat. Später verwendet Desmond diese Methode als Teil von Lockes Plan, um Eko aus dem Computerraum zu locken, damit sie herausfinden können, was passiert, wenn die Taste nicht gedrückt wird. Nach dem Einschluss zerstört Locke den Computer kurz vor Ablauf des Countdowns, womit er den Systemausfall unvermeidlich macht. Desmond realisiert was das bedeutet und ist gezwungen, das Sicherungssystem auszulösen. :Siehe auch: Geografie auf der Brandschutztür, Anmerkungen auf der Brandschutztür, Zeitachse auf der Brandschutztür, Lockes Karte und Verriegelung Wohnbereich , Ana Lucia, Jack und Kate in der Station.]] Der Wohnbereich macht den größten Teil der Station aus. Darin können die Bewohner der Station ihre Zeit verbringen, wenn sie nicht "arbeiten". Die Ausstattung beinhaltet ein Schlafzimmer mit Hochbetten, ein Badezimmer mit Duschen, Waschbecken und fließendem heißen Wasser (das nach Kates Aussage nach Schwefel riecht), verschiedene Trainingsgeräte, ein Überwachungssystem, dass aus einem Teleskop und einer Reihe von Spiegeln besteht, ein Essbereich, eine zentrale Küche mit Ofen, Herd und Spüle und einen Aufenthaltsraum mit einem Plattenspieler, einem Bücherschrank, einem Ping-Pong-Tisch sowie einem Bild von einem Baum. Außerdem gibt es noch eine Waschmaschine und einen Trockner, die neuer zu sein scheinen als alles andere und daher vermutlich irgendwann ersetzt werden mussten. Bücherregal Hauptartikel: Literarische Werke In dem Bücherregal befinden sich unter anderem folgende Werke: * "After All These Years" von Susan Isaacs * "Dirty Work" von Stuart Woods * "Hindsights" von Peter Wright * "Ein Vorfall an der Owl-Creek-Brücke" von Ambrose Bierce * "Unser gemeinsamer Freund" von Charles Dickens (von Desmond in die Station gebracht worden) * "Rainbow Six" von Tom Clancy * "Die Brüder Karamasow" von Fyodor Dostoevsky * "Der dritte Polizist" von Flann O'Brian * "The Turn of the Screw" von Henry James Vorratskammer Die Vorratskammer befindet sich gegenüber vom Wohnbereich. Die Regale der Kammer sind durch die regelmäßigen Versorgungsabwürfe gut gefüllt. Unter anderem befinden sich Apollo Candy Riegel, DHARMA Salatdressing und Erdnussbutter darin. Waffenkammer Hauptartikel: Waffenkammer und Hurley in der Waffenkammer]] Neben dem Aufenthaltsbereich des Wohnbereichs befindet sich die Waffenkammer, in der sich eine Vielzahl von Waffen befindet. Darunter sind Pistolen, halbautomatische Gewehre, Geradzugverschlussgewehre, Sturmgewehre, Schrotflinten und Granaten. An der Tür befindet sich ein Zahlenschloss, dessen Kombination mehrmals von Locke geändert wird. Mural Hauptartikel: Wandgemälde Zwischen dem Korridor und dem Wohnbereich gibt es ein großes Mural-Gemälde, das von Desmond erstellt wurde. Es ist einem expressionistischen Stil gehalten und enthält eine Reihe von Zeichnungen und Texten, darunter die Zahlen 108 und 42, ein Boot, ein Pfeil und die Zeichnung von einem schwarzen Mann und einer weißen Frau. Es wurde später erklärt, dass der ausführende Produzent Jack Bender das Gemälde angefertigt hat. Sicherheit Neben der Waffenkammer gibt es in der Station ein ausgeklügeltes System von Spiegeln, die mit Hilfe eines Teleskops dazu dienen, den Korridor vom Computer aus zu überwachen. Bewohner der Station :Siehe auch: Stationenentdecker Vor dem Absturz von Flug 815 gibt es drei bekannte Bewohner der Station. Dabei handelt es sich um Radzinsky, Kelvin Joe Inman und Desmond Hume. Desmond ist der einzige der drei, der noch lebt. Nach der Öffnung der Luke leben Jack, Locke, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, Eko, Michael und Ana-Lucia jeweils eine Zeit lang in der Station. Libby betritt die Station nur kurz, um etwas zu holen. Sie wird jedoch dabei von Michael erschossen, nachdem dieser Ana-Lucia getötet hat. "Henry Gale" wird als Gefangener in der Station gehalten. Blaupausen * Eine Reihe von Blaupausen der Innenräume der Station ist bei dem Bonusmaterial "Secrets of the Hatch" zu finden, das auf dern DVDs der 2. Staffel ist. * Auf der Straßenkarte, die in dem DHARMA Bus gefunden wird, ist auch der Grundriss der Schwan-Station abgebildet. * In der Ausgabe 1.10 des offiziellen Lost-Magazins wird eine Blaupause der Station in einer Anzeige für ein kostenloses Poster abgedruckt, das man erhält, wenn man das Magazin abonniert. Galerie der Blaupausen Bild:Hatch1.png|Übersicht (Karte von Fans erstellt) Image:Hatch2.jpg|Karte der Produzenten Image:Hatch3.jpg|Karte der Produzenten Image:Hatch4.jpg|Karte der Produzenten Image:Hatch5.jpg|Karte der Produzenten Image:Hatch6.jpg|Karte der Produzenten Image:Hatch7.jpg|Karte der Produzenten Image:Hatch8.jpg|Karte der Produzenten Image:Hatch9.jpg|Karte der Produzenten Image:Hatch10.jpg|Karte der Produzenten Image:Hatch11.jpg|Karte der Produzenten Image:Hatch12.jpg|Karte der Produzenten Image:Hatch13.jpg|Karte der Produzenten Image:Blueprint100.jpg|Karte der Produzenten Image:Telescop.jpg|Bild der Produzenten Image:Cisnewall.jpg|Bild der Produzenten Image:3x10-van-map-invert.jpg|DHARMA Straßenkarte Image:Swanblueprintv.4.jpg|Karte von Fans Image:Lost_TV_Swan_Map2.png|Karte von Fans Elektromagnetismus gezeigt wird.]] Unter normalen Bedingungen enthält die Schwan-Station ein ungewöhnlich starkes Magnetfeld. Das Feld ist in der Nähe des Wandgemäldes spürbar am stärksten. Ein Teil der Station ist mit einer Betonwand versiegelt, die mehrere Fuß dick ist. Die magnetische Quelle dahinter ist jedoch immer noch stark genug, um Jacks Schlüssel anzuziehen, den er als Anhänger um den Hals trägt. Auch Ekos Kreuz wird angezogen. Der Orientierungsfilm deutet darauf hin, dass es der ursprüngliche Zweck dieser Station war, diese magnetischen Eigenschaften zu untersuchen oder zu regulieren. In verschiedenen Fällen ist das Feld bei einem Systemausfall immens stark geworden. Unter dem Computerraum gibt es einen Keller, in dem sich ein Sicherungssystem befindet. Desmonds Aktivierung dieses Systems verursacht offensichtlich eine drastische Änderung des Magnetfelds aus, die in einer Entladung resultiert. Nach der Betätigung des Systems ist Desmonds in der Zeit zurück gereist und wurde später ohne Kleidung von Hurley im Dschungel gefunden. In dem Bonusmaterial "Secrets of the Hatch" auf den DVDs der zweiten Staffel beschreibt Damon Lindelof die Schwan-Station: Übersetzt: In dem Bonusmaterial "Access Granted" auf den DVDs der dritten Staffel beschreibt Damon Lindelof den Elektromagnetismus: Übersetzt: Der "Vorfall-Raum" In dem Video-Spiel Lost: Das Computerspiel, das nicht kanon ist, betritt der Hauptcharakter den Raum hinter der Betonwand, der "the Incident-Room" ("der Vorfall-Raum") genannt wird. Der Raum wird durch einen Tunnel und eine große verriegelte Tür in der Nähe des Außenbereichs der Station erreicht. Der Raum selber beinhaltet einen großen Reaktor und eine Menge schwer beschädigter Geräte. Der Reaktor hat Schlagseite und es treten Elektrizität sowie eine Flüssigkeit aus, die wie Wasser aussieht. Er sieht aus wie zwei große elektromagnetische Spulen, die über eine Höhle der Insel gesetzt wurden. Im Gegensatz zu der Schwan-Station sind die Geräte in diesem Raum nicht repariert, was möglicherweise auf den "Vorfall" zurückzuführen ist. Der Raum hat auch einen eigenen Computer, der dem ähnelt, der in der Schwan-Station steht. Bier ]] Der genaue Zusammenhang ist unbekannt, jedoch tragen die Bierdosen das Logo der Schwan-Station und müssen somit in irgendeiner Weise damit in Verbindung stehen. Der Zusammenhang wird dadurch noch deutlicher, dass Roger Linus mit dem Van eine Lieferung in die Schwan-Staion bringen soll.( ) Gegenstände die in der Station gefunden wurden * Bücher ** "After All These Years" von Susan Isaacs ** "Dirty Work" von Stuart Woods ** "Hindsights" von Peter Wright ** "An Occurence At Owl Creek Bridge" von Ambrose Bierce ** "Unser gemeinsamer Freund" von Charles Dickens (von Desmond in die Station gebracht worden) ** "Rainbow Six" von Tom Clancy ** "Die Brüder Karamasow" von Fyodor Dostoevsky ** "Der dritte Polizist" von Flann O'Brian ** "The Turn of the Screw" von Henry James * CR 4-81516-23 42 (Unbekannte Substanz) * Desmonds Foto * Lebensmittel ** Apollo Candy Riegel ** DHARMA Salatdressing ** Erdnussbutter * Schutzanzug * Joshua Tree Gemälde * Schallplatten ** "Make Your Own Kind of Music" von Mama Cass Elliott ** Platte von Geronimo Jackson * Plattenspieler * Schwancomputer * Orientierungsfilm * Abspielgerät für den Film Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Claire und Shannon sind die beiden einzigen Hauptcharaktere der 2. Staffel, die die Station niemals betreten haben. * Es gibt nur eine Szene, in der einer der Überlebenden die Station als "der Schwan" bezeichnet. Eko benutzt diesen Ausdruck, als er sich Lockes Karte ansieht. Sonst wird immer nur der Begriff "die Luke" oder "die Station" verwendet. Produktion * Nach dem Bonusmaterial "Secrets of the Hatch" auf den DVDs der 2. Staffel diente "Tomorrowland" aus dem Walt Disney World Resort als Inspiration für das Innere der Station. Tomorrowland ist nach den Vorstellungen von der Zukunft dekoriert, die in den 70er Jahren entwickelt wurden. * Das Set der Station wurde nach der Eröffnungsszene in in mehreren Aspekten verändert. Zum Beispiel wurde die Position des Betts, die Art und die Platzierung der Lampen, das Aussehen des Plattenspielers, die Anordnung der Schallplatten und die allgemeine Sauberkeit der Räume angepasst. Diese Unterschiede haben dazu geführt, dass einige Fans die Theorie entwickelt haben, dass es zwei verschiedene Zeitlinien gibt. Die Produzenten haben sich jedoch nur nach der ersten Szene entschlossen, das Aussehen zu verändern. Kulturelle Referenzen * Die Namen der Stationen scheinen sich auf den griechischen Gott zu beziehen. Schwäne sind Apollon heilig und haben ihn bei seiner Geburt umkreist. * "Der Schwan" war der Name eines elizabethanischen Theaters in London aus dem 17. Jahrhundert. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Swan_%28theatre%29 * SWAN Instrumente werden dazu benutzt um elektromagnetische Felder zu messen.http://www.fmi.fi/research_space/space_7.html * Es gibt ein namens "der Schwan". http://www.astro.wisc.edu/~dolan/constellations/constellations/Cygnus.html Es ist auch unter dem Namen "Nördliches Kreuz" bekannt. Der Schwanz des Schwans wird durch den hellen Stern "Deneb" markiert, was Arabisch für "Schwanz" ist. Drei schwächere Sterne bilden von dort aus eine Linie mit dem Stern am Kopf des Schwans, der den Namen "Albireo" trägt. * Sir Joseph Wilson Swan ist ein englischer Physiker und Chemiker. http://chem.ch.huji.ac.il/~eugeniik/history/swan.html * Die "HMAS Swan" war ein Schiff der Australischen Navy. Es lief am 16. Dezember 1967 vom Stapel, ist inzwischen ein Wrack und dient 1,3 nM vor Point Picquet als künstliches Riff. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Swan_(DE-50) * Der Schwan ist eine kurze musikalische Komposition für Cello und Piano von Carmille Saint Saens "Karneval der Tiere". * Schwan heisst in Sanskrit "hamsa" oder "hansa", was ähnlich klingt wie Hanso http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/Hansa/id/150073 http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/nbspHamsa/id/91439. Der Ausdruck bezeichnet ein Gefährt, das von vielen hinduistischen Gottheiten verwendet wird, wie zum Beispiel Saraswati. * Schwäne gelten als monogam, man sieht sie immer in Paaren. * Schwäne werden in vielen Religionen verehrt, besonders im Hinduismus, z. B. sollen einige Schwäne das Wissen der Gottheit Brahman haben. * Im Christentum ist der Schwan das Symbol für den Reformator Martin Luther. * Der Schwan ist eine Schmetterlingsart auch Nachtfalter aus der Familie der Trägspinner. * In der irischen Mythologie waren die Kinder von Lir in einem Schwan gefangen. Büchse der Pandora Epimetheus erklärte Pandora nie einen Kasten zu öffnen, den sie von Zeus erhalten hatte. Jedoch, eines Tages, siehte die Neugier über Pandora und sie öffnete sie und ließ gab alle Unglücke der Menschheit frei (Pest, Leid, Armut, Verbrechen, etc.). Sobald geöffnet, schloss sie sie rechtzeitig, um eine Sache im Kasten zu halten. Die Welt verharrte für eine nicht genau benannte Zeit, bis Pandora es "riskierte" den Kasten nochmals anzusehen, sie öffnete ihn wieder und Hoffnung flatterte heraus. In LOST gibt es mehrere Anspielungen auf die Büchse der Pandora, eine davon hat mit der Schwan Station zu tun: * Hurley fragt Locke, was seiner Meinung nach in der Luke sei, Locke antwortet "Hoffnung". * Nachdem Hurley Leonard erzählte, er habe die Zahlen benutzt um die Lotterie zu gewinnen, teilte dieser ihm mit er habe die "Büchse geöffnet". Fotogalerie Bild:SchwanLogo.jpg Offene Fragen * Was passiert während des „Vorfalls“ in der Station? * Wie wurde die Energie nach dem Vorfall reguliert, bis das Protokoll eingeführt wurde? ** Warum hat die DHARMA Initiative überhaupt Bohrarbeiten durchgeführt? * Was ist der Zweck der Luke? ** Warum ist sie versiegelt und die Leiter darunter beschädigt? * Was ist die genaue Ursache der Implosion? ** Wenn es eine Implosion war, warum wurden dann einige Objekte außerhalb des Kraters gefunden? ** Was für ein Phänomen wurde durch das Sicherungssystem während der Entladung ausgelöst, das nicht darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass die Taste nicht gedrückt wurde? ** Ist die Betonwand während der Entladung eingebrochen? ** Ist irgendein Teil der Station noch intakt? * Gibt es für die Insel und ihre Bewohner irgendwelche langfristigen Konsequenzen durch die Entladung? Schwan Kategorie:DHARMA Initiative Schwan Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Ungelöst